My Flower
by Phanstarlight
Summary: Ever since the day they first met, Flora and Maya have been close friends. Never anything less than that, but never anything more either. Until now, that is. Flora/Maya, fluff.


**I'm not entirely sure why but I ship these two so much and I just had to write something for them. So here it is! I don't own any rights to Professor Layton, Ace Attorney, nor the crossover game. Enjoy!**

The first time they met was surprisingly terrifying. Maya, along with Phoenix, Luke and the Professor, were returning from Labyrinthia to stay at the Professor's home for a while before Maya and Phoenix went back to America. They were completely exhausted as Luke and Maya were almost asleep against each other; they were all in need of a long rest and a proper meal. However, as soon as the Professor unlocked the door to his apartment a young girl was stood in the doorway. Her appearance seemed delicate with a pale peach dress and her hair tied back but her small hands were balled into fists by her sides and there was a dark thunder in her eyes. There was a moment of silence as the four of them stared at her- Phoenix and Maya in confusion and the Professor and Luke with a mixture of fear and guilt. Finally, the silence was broken when the Professor spoke.

"Flora, I-"

"Where on EARTH have you two been? I come home in the morning to half the doors ripped off their hinges, the living room window completely smashed in, and papers were thrown absolutely everywhere. None of the neighbours had seen you since the previous afternoon, you hadn't been to your office or anywhere near Gressenheller. So then I had to run down to Scotland Yard to report that you were missing- which took three whole hours by the way, due to the fact that no one would believe me and they kept refusing to let me see Inspector Chelmey because they just thought I was some hysterical little girl. I had to literally push an officer over and burst into his office just to get his attention!"

The girl whose name appeared to be Flora let out an irritated sigh as her eyes flicked angrily between Layton and Luke. But then her eyes caught hold of something behind them. The Professor subtly shifted to the side so Flora could see Phoenix standing behind him.

"Who are-?" Flora started and then abruptly came to a stop when her eyes fell to Maya. Their eyes connected and Maya suddenly felt like she was in the cheesiest rom-com movie ever; her heart fluttered and she felt her stomach almost flip over. Flora's anger seemed to melt off her and something that nearly resembled a smile spread across her lips.

"This is Phoenix Wright and Maya Fey. There is much we must tell you about what happened Flora, but they ended up in the same place as myself and Luke and they aided us in uncovering the truth and helped save a lot of people" Layton said calmly.

"Awh, come on. You were the real hero though" Phoenix muttered, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. But Flora barely acknowledged him as her eyes refused to break their connection with Maya's.

"It's great to finally meet you" Maya said, smiling as Flora giggled quietly. The Professor and Luke stared in disbelief as Flora's entire demeanour changed before their eyes. She stepped out of the way and let Maya into the apartment, leaving the three men to stand outside and frown in confusion at what they had just witnessed.

After that, the two of them became very close friends. They called and wrote to each other almost every day and visited whenever they were close by. And for a long time it stayed like that- nothing less than the best of friends, but nothing more either. Then one day Maya announced over the phone that she would be visiting London for part of her spirit channelling training and she needed somewhere to stay. Immediately, Flora offered that she could stay with her, the Professor, and Luke. Once she confirmed that the Professor was actually okay with that, Maya gladly accepted. But for the next few days, even Luke noticed Flora seemed a little on edge.

"Is there somewhere I haven't tidied yet? Is there food I still need to buy? Do I need to-"

"Flora, calm down" Luke grabbed her by the shoulders, stopping her from pacing. Flora nodded slowly and took a few deep breaths as Luke lowered his arms.

"I just want everything to be perfect" Flora admitted shyly.

"I know" Luke said, smiling softly at her. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and Flora's whole body tensed.

"You've got this" Luke told her reassuringly, nudging their shoulders together before giving her a gentle push towards the door. Flora smiled back at him before opening the door to reveal Maya on the other side. Despite the mountain of bags she was holding, Maya instantly dropped everything and pulled Flora into a tight hug.

"It's so good to see you again!" Maya smiled against Flora's shoulder, giving her body an extra squeeze before pulling back.

"It's good to see you too" Flora beamed, all of her previous nervousness melting away. She helped Maya carry her bags into the Professor's apartment but as soon as Maya caught sight of Luke, she pulled him into an enthusiastic hug.

"Where's the Professor?" she questioned once she finally let go of Luke, looking around to see it was only the three of them in the room.

"He's still at work. He should be home soon though" Luke explained.

"Good, then I can tackle him into a hug too" Maya laughed and Flora giggled at the mental image of the Professor's face as Maya did so. Luke then offered to make tea and Flora helped Maya carry her bags up to Flora's room.

"It's been too long since I've been here" Maya sighed happily, sitting down on the edge of Flora's double bed.

"I agree," Flora said quietly, hesitating slightly before sitting down beside her "how has training been going?"

"Pretty good. It's getting really intense now but I guess that's what comes with becoming a Master" Maya told her and Flora nodded in agreement. She was about to say something more when they both heard the front door open.

"Hello?" the Professor called out and Maya grinned at Flora before bursting out the room and running down the stairs.

"Professor!" Maya exclaimed cheerfully before doing what she had promised and pulling the Professor into an enthusiastic hug. The Professor was momentarily taken back before lightly returning her embrace with a hearty chuckle.

"Welcome back to London" he greeted her after she finally released him and took a step back.

"It's great to be back" Maya beamed, looking from the Professor, to Luke, then finally to Flora who found herself blushing a little. Luke then served them all tea and the four of them sat together, talking about what they had missed since last seeing each other. They talked late into the evening and only when Luke was almost asleep against the Professor's arm did they decide it was time to turn in for the night. Luke and the Professor went to their respective rooms and Flora led Maya back to her's. They both changed into their pyjamas quickly. Flora snuggled down into her bed and Maya sat herself down beside her.

"I really have missed you" Maya quietly admitted, a soft smile ghosting her lips.

"I've missed you too" Flora replied, blushing slightly in the dim light.

"I wish we could see each other more often" Maya sighed, looking down at her hands.

"But then the times we did see each other wouldn't be so special" Flora smiled, reaching out and holding one of Maya's hands in her own.

"Only someone as optimistic as you could turn this into something so sweet" Maya laughed, slowly linking their fingers together. The two of them slipped into a comfortable silence, enjoying the closeness they felt with one another. Suddenly, Maya shut her eyes and took a deep breath as if she were gathering the courage to do something. Then a small smile spread across her face and she looked directly into Flora's eyes. And Flora found herself staring right back. Subconsciously, she shifted closer to her friend and Maya seemed to do the same. Just like that, it felt like time had stopped. The two of them sat there, looking into each other's eyes until Maya began to slowly move closer. Flora's body froze as she felt Maya's breath brush against her lips.

"May I kiss you?" Flora managed to whisper and a smile spread across Maya's lips.

"I thought you'd never ask" Maya replied just as quietly. Letting her body take over as her mind shut down, Flora let her eyes flutter closed. And after what seemed like forever and a day, she finally pushed forward slightly and closed the gap between their lips. Maya's body instantly tensed and Flora began to panic. But within seconds, Maya relaxed and smiled into the kiss. Flora melted into Maya's arms as they slid around her waist, pulling her closer. Once they parted, Flora rested her head on Maya's shoulder and Maya wrapped her arms around her. Suddenly, Maya let out a quiet giggle and Flora turn to look up at her.

"What?" Flora asked quizzically, tilting her head.

"I can feel your heart it's beating so fast" Maya smiled and Flora's gaze instantly dropped, a blush forming across her nose.

"It's cute" Maya told her, placing a finger under Flora's chin and pushing her head up to look at her once more. Their lips did not meet again that night but something new had formed between them; something that had always been there, hanging in the air but never acted upon, until now.

The two stayed close to each other in a comfortable mix of peaceful silence and quiet talking for the rest of the night until Flora slowly fell asleep against Maya's chest. Maya smiled down fondly at her and gently kissed the top of her head.

"Goodnight, my flower" she whispered quietly before closing her eyes and drifting off into sleep as well.


End file.
